changes
by MidnightMelz
Summary: Chihiro has returned! but wait! Haku is getting married to someone else! then Chihiro is missing. . . Chihiro is a powerfull goddess? Haku dies!
1. Chapter 1

Its been 10 years now.

10 years since I left the Spirit World.

10 years since we made that promise.

10 years since he forgot me.

And now here I am right now.

It started out as a normal day. I was hiking in the woods with some friends, with them thinking that I just wanted to explore the outdoors.

But I was really hoping to find that tunnel.

The red tunnel that started everything and ended everything.

"Chihiro, its starting to get cold outside. . . We should head back to camp now. . ." My friend Erica trailed off

"Alright. You guys go back first, I'm just gonna keep going. I'll head back later alright?" I asked

"Sure just be careful." She said with concern

I kept on walking, trying to find the tunnel. . .

I saw a cave like structure that looked like it was a bit rusty.

My curiousity that I developed in the Spirit World kicked in.

Curiously I walked forward. . .

Then I heard a tree branch break.

" Who's there?" I asked hesitantly.

I heard it again.

Hurriedly I ran into the cave and I tripped over a log.

Then that was the last thing I saw. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Chihiro?" someone asked

"mmm let me sleep..." I mumbled.

I heard a familiar chuckle

"Yubaba?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes.

" Yes, its me. Don't worry. You just hit your head. Now stay still and let me clean this up. . . Haku fetch me some clean rags and a bucket of water. . . and you Tia" she sneered the second name " get Chihiro here some food for when she wakes up."

silence and a few dabs of a wet rag poking at my wound.

" Now leave, let her sleep. I'ma stay here to make sure she's okay. . . Haku I mean you to leave too. . . Don't you have wedding plans to go over?" she asked

_Wait! Wedding plans? Haku getting married?_ I thought sadly. . . _Who was i kidding. . ._ _He never cared for me. . . . I bet she's beautiful. . ._

I heard the sliding of a door close. . .

" What happened Chihiro?" She asked worriedly

" I don't know. . . I was hiking with some friends and I was alone. . . I walked to this cave like structure and I heard someone following me so I ran to the structure and I tripped and that was the last thing I saw. . ."

I stopped because suddenly my Head started Hurting as this immense pain came over me

" Oh dear. . ." She was hiding something from me. . .

" I think you should rest. . . Your body is still in a lot of pain. . . here drink this . . . I know it tastes terrible but you have to drink it so your wound would heal and so you wont disappear."

It tasted bitter.

It Just took me about everything not to puke.

Slowly I fell into a deep dark and empty sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Haku P.o.v

Chihiro. . . She's here. . . Should I tell her? No Yubaba wouldn't let me near her. . . but she has to know. . . Wait why should I care about a human?

_I don't know. . . maybe because you care about her? my other half said_

Shut up! No I don't! I'm marrying Tia! I love Tia! I fought back

_Are you surrrrrrrrreeee? cuz I'm reading your mind and that doesn't seem very convincing. . . and currently your trying to convince yourself. Bad Haku for trying to Lie to yourself! ha ha! _

Stop fighting with yourself Haku!

"Haku?" Tia's High pitched voice stopped my thinking.

" Are you okay?" She asked seductively.

And failing miserably.

I forced a fake smile on my face. . .

" Ya", I don't actually know why I asked her to marry me. . .

She wasn't really pretty. Well in a bimbo kind of way. She was kinda annoying and clingy. .

" Haku?" She interrupted my thoughts again.

" Which color do you prefer?" She asked

"Sorry to interrupt but Yubaba wants to see Haku" Rin said.

" And Haku only" She sneered because she saw that Tia was gonna follow him.

" come on Haku. She is really mad"

_strange. what happened now? _I thought

Moments later

Crash! _what's happening?_ I thought

"Where is She? You took her somewhere Haku! Now where is she?

tell me! She could die!"

Crash.

Was that the present I got her for her birthday?

"Where is Chihiro!"

Yubaba screeched flames coming from her mouth. Her usually tidy hair in a messy array.

" I don't know." I said ducking as a vase flew past where my head was before.

Crash.

" Your lying! Liar!"

She threw things again.

" A dragon was here! I smelled it when I came back from getting her medicine! She was gone when I came back! Now tell me where she is!"

By that time he wasn't listening anymore. He sniffed around and immediately the smell of a dragon he didn't recognize hit his senses.

Male.

Young.

Powerful.

"Tell me where sh-" He didn't hear the rest of her yelling because by that time he had tore out of the bath house following the smell to a. . .

palace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chihiro P.o.v**

** A palace.**

** That's where I woke up.**

** "Where am I?" I said**

** "Yubaba?" I asked stupidly**

** "Your dont remember me? aww come on chi! Its me!" a male voice said**

** "Eric? what are you doing here?" I asked warily**

** " well when you dumped me I killed myself chi. I loved you. But you dumped me" He said**

** "Let me go!. I'm sorry! please let me go. I'm scared! where am i?" I cried**

** "Nope. Your mine now as you should of always been. Foret about Haku saving you. He doesnt care thats why he is marrying that Tia girl." She cried when he said that knowing that it was true.**

** "When you fully the spirit godess ima make you become my mate. Now rest it'll be a long week for you" he chuckled darkly.**

** my eyes strted drooping. . . ever so slowly I fell asleep. **_**I need too stay awake. . . stay awak- im too tired. . .I should just rest my eyes. . . just for awhile. . . yawn. . .**_** Then I saw nothing.**

** ' In FairyLand'**

** " hello Chihiro. Glad your here." a beautiful voice said.**

** "Where am I?" I asked**

** " Oh your just in Fairy land. . . Nothing to fear child. . . my my you have grown. . . do you remember me? Oh of course you dont! you dont remember your past life! oh how silly me!" the lady gushed.**

_**What a strange lady **_**I thought.**

** " Can you tell me who you are?"**

** "Oh how rude of me!Sorrry I didnt introduce myself - it wouldve been wierd- oh well. . .- well I think I should- but nah- but I should- oh well- im just- oh boy- dont faint- oh boy- ummmmm how do I say- your me- well I'm trying to say. . ." This is confusing **

** `" ugh!- what im- trying to say is- uhhh- that- im just like- you know- you- I guess- well thats too simply- I'm you- thank god! Um are you okay?" She asked**

** "Oh crap! Chih-" but thats all she heard because she fainted**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A**_ palace

Thats where The trail led me.

_Weird. _

_What spirit would live in a palace? _

I sniffed around.

Chihiro! I sniffed around me until I could find a stronger scent to see where she might be at. I know that Chihiro thought that the bath house was huge. . . but all in all this palace makes the bath house look like a cardboard box!

_Wait why was I here? today was my wedding day? Why did I leave a wedding. my own wedding for a girl that I wasnt marrying? Have I lost my mind? _I thought

_No you havent lost your mind. you just love Chihiro. And thats only part of it cuz you also think that Tia was a whore so ha! _The other absurd but right me said.

Did I really think that? yes I did.

Then I smelled it.

_She's in the room behind that door._ I ran by, not having time to appreciate the architecture of the building. I crashed throught the door.

As I walked through the threshold I came into a ornate and classic bed room.

_Yubaba would love this place _I thought.

I slowly walked on the lush red carpet cautiously. Then I stopped 4 ft from a levelated area in front of me. I was covered in dark curtains that looked like Stars were on them, like Shooting stars that might move whenever the curtain was faintly moved.

I moved the curtains with my hand magiclly. I saw that it was not a levelated area but a huge bed instead, and on top of the bed lying peacefully sleeping was my angel. . .

Chihiro. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**June 03, 2010**

**I put a poll up! please please please help me here! just vote! it decides the Fate of The Ex!**

**Heres the next chapter enjoy!**

**Chihiro. I sighed.**

** Even when she was sleeping she was beautiful. Her long dark hair sprayed around her making it look like a dark shining halo. Her long eyelashes covering the eyes I missed staring into when she was younger. Her body fully matured from the little girl that I remembered. **

** The marks on her face glows deep blue against her pale skin. the design was intricut but also ancient makes her look like a legendary goddess. Making a mask around her eyes. . . **

** Please Dont think that I finally noticed what she looked like because Yubaba didnt let me see her remember?**

** what was different however, from the little girl I knew wouldnt be wearing was a gold crown all swirled in and glittering like it was made from only diamonds and sapphires. Her hands were dolded neatly on her chest from that like princess but she as far more beautiful then any of those princesses. As I slowly walked over to her and glimmer on her hand caught my atttention. I once again looked at her hand and zoomed in on the left hand. I strided over to her and took her left hand into mines, ignoring the shock through my body as I touched her. There on her elegent and slender ring finger was a White gold ring encrusted in Sapphires. . Angry I tried to take the ring off her but it wouldnt budge, gently I shook her thinking she can take it off.**

** " Chihiro, Chihiro wake up" I whispered to her softly.**

** No response.**

** " Chihiro" I tried again but a little louder**

** still no response.**

** Frantically I tried to shake her a little harder. Nothing. **_**Oh no, **_**I thought, **_**oh god! is she okay? **_**I thought as I checked for a heartbeat. I heard a thump. I sighed relieved but as I listened a little longer all I heard was her heartbeat speeding up faster and faster every moment. **

_**Oh god please let her be okay! oh god! chihiro! no please no! **_**I cried out mentally.**

** Her heart sped up like she was about to- Die. . . **

** I felt immense pain as I thought about her dying and leaving me. . . **

_**what is this feeling? **_**I thought**_** It seems as though. . . as though I loved her. . . **_** when I thought that I swear I felt my heart soaring and at that moment I knew that was true. That I couldnt lie to myself anymore then I've already had. That Chihiro, Chihiro is the woman I love and that I always would. I was pulled out of my empethany when I heard a voice behind me.**

** " You know that isnt gonna work. If you were smart enough you would've knew that she was in a deep trance. I did a rather good job if I do say so myself." The voice said ensthusiastically, proud of himself.**

** " Also I would gladly Aprreciate it If you would step away from my bride to be. Though no one would ever replace your mother's place in my heart, **_**my son**_**" He chuckled darkly, sneering his 'nickname' for me**

** When I turned around I was met with a pair of eyes and a person I wouldve Knoew from any where. The man that abandoned me so long ago after my mother died, leaving and ruining my life, only to come back to ruin it all again.**

_**Father Eric a.k.a Dad**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey! its me again! please vote cuz this story is getting realllllyyyy goooddd foooorrrr what I have in store for you. Ya I know right? real shock! hakus dad is here! uh oh! lolz go to my profile and to the poll thingy to vote cuz man this is a goood story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Haku pov**_

__Dad.

The one person I hoped not to ever have to see again.

The one person I want to kill.

The one person that I cant bring myself to kill

And that one person was right in front of me. . . damn it!

"What do you want Father?" I sneered

"Is that anyway to greet your old man?" a smirk that was on his mouth turned into a cruel smile.

"What do you want with Chihiro? Last I heard you couldn't love anybody after mom died!" I yelled

The smile that used to be on his face turned into a scowl and he made a deep growling sound, "I can't, but Chihiro is a project of mines. . . and your mother died trying to save her precious egg from your very own brother!"

I couldn't hide my shock from him.

"yes, I bet no one told you that. . . yes he might still be alive. . .but I doubt that he is in the spirit world after what he've done. . . yes. . . he left when he was done. . ." He told me regrettedly

"I nurtured you while you were a egg. . . and I hired someone to act as your mom but she died soon after and you were old enough to fend for yourself so I left and I told myself I would not come back. . . but alas I heard about Chihiro and I just had to come back. . . " He trailed off.

"And that brings us back to the present . . . "

"Let her go!" I yelled

he grinned now, the scowl disappearing from his face, "But why should I, dearest son?" He asked, "Why should you care? She doesnt mean anything to you. I mean arent you suppose to be married to that whore Tia? I do have to say that i thought that you had very poor taste until I saw what Chihiro is to you, yes I can read your mind."

"you must've been very vulnerable if you had any interest inTia. I have to tell you, she's been cheating on you since the very beginning, the guests, the handsome ones say shes really good at serving them if you know what they mean. . . did you know that she's been going behind your back?" he asked faux innocently, a smile slowly curving up on his face.

_Has she?, _his mind thought

_Of course she has, _his smarter part said, and he didnt try denying it either nor did he argue to defend her. his father's voice pulled him ffrom his thoughts

" Now i suggest you leave now because Chihiro should be done changing and I'd hate for her to be in pain when she sees that your here" He said wickedly.

At seeing the confusion written clearly on Haku's face he explained, " You see there is a ancient legend about a mortal who turned into a goddess. Her name was Hirokm

The story is that she came to the spirit world as a mortal with a friend of hers that was also mortal. She loved him. But he blindingly fell for another woman. but not willingly"

" A spirit who tricked him. He asked her to marry him in a week. She suffered as she saw the ring on the spirits finger. He knew she loved him but he was in too deep to stop the spirit. She died of a broken heart. Who knew that could happen?" he chuckled darkly

" He broke out of the trance when he heard of her death, the spirit tried to put him under her spell again but his emotions were too strong for the speel to work. in his grief he went to the palace of the dead to ask Death to let him carry on a message to her for him. Death allowed him to. Unbeknowingly he didnt know that she could already. humans werent that smart" he said

"He said that he was sorry and that he loved her. His love brought her back to life. But instead of coming back as a human she cme back as a goddess. The gods saw the whole thing. They granted them Immortality. They lived as mates for thousands of years. She created the Spirit world while he built the town. They gave birth to the world. The spirit world lived in Harmony and prospered under their care" he said

" And this is where it brings us to, Chihiro is her reincarnation. Hiro was said to be the goddess of simplicity and grace whose beauty surpasses a rose"

" A goddess, Chihiro " I whispered

"Yes! and as soon as she is finished changing she is gonna use her newly renewed powers to take over the world again!" excitement coloring his tone and expression.

that broke me out of my trance from all of the information, " I wont let you corrupt her!" I growled

" Then stop me" he suggested

Then we both turned into dragons and the palace just turned into Shreds as we attacked eachother. Fighting for a woman where one of them loves and the other fighing for the power that she holds.

AN! see that button down there? press it (: tell me how much you think it sucks! or if its good! dont forget to vote on my profile! should eric live? or die? among other options like becoming a guardian angel or falling in love with someone (: please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**okay you guys! i wrote another story kinda or something but anyways its called "Its been awhile now" its something that chihiro wrote when she thoughtg she was ****gonna lose her memory and ya so check it out and revieew it please! and here is chapter 8! enjoy!**

**Cpov**

" Wake up Chihiro." I heard the other me say.

"Huh?" _so that wasn't a dream_ I thought

"okay!I may be you but I'm only acting as a guide! so just think me as a guide of life! okay that is kinda confusing so im just gonna say that Im here to guide you through your life though I wont always have the answers that is because it'll be crossroadds that your gonna have to choose and because I maybe havent been there yet so itll be a first time for both of us for that situation and so ya. . .

" Im talking alot now am I? I'm sorry its just that Im nervous and i talk alot when Im nervous well its a bad trait that i have well lets hope you dont have that triat too cuz man! it gets kinda annoying!" She kept talking until I shushed her. It was quiet for a moment.

"Okay thank you for that. . . explaination. I think. So I have a question, how could you be me when Im me?" I asked still confused.

"Well thats the thing. Im a powerful goddess and well to pass my legacy on, since I got bored of living forever, I had to pick a reincarnation. Im somebody else but Im still you." She said warily

"Its logical if you know the story, you see for thousands of years, well, you see there is a ancient legend about a mortal who turned into a goddess. Her name was Hiro

The story is that she came to the spirit world as a mortal with a friend of hers that was also mortal. She loved him. But he blindingly fell for another woman. but not willingly"

" A spirit who tricked him. He asked her to marry him in a week. She suffered as she saw the ring on the spirits finger. He knew she loved him but he was in too deep to stop the spirit. She died of a broken heart. Who knew that could happen?" she chuckled sadly

" He broke out of the trance when he heard of her death, the spirit tried to put him under her spell again but his emotions were too strong for the speel to work. in his grief he went to the palace of the dead to ask Death to let him carry on a message to her for him. Death allowed him to. Unbeknowingly he didnt know that she could already. humans werent that smart" she said

"He said that he was sorry and that he loved her. His love brought her back to life. But instead of coming back as a human she cme back as a goddess. The gods saw the whole thing. They granted them Immortality. They lived as mates for thousands of years. She created the Spirit world while he built the town. They gave birth to the world. The spirit world lived in Harmony and prospered under their care" she said

"They also said that I was a goddess of simplicity and grace and that my beauty surpasses a rose. . ." she said " I really dont know how they see that. . . its baffling!" she laughed "But I really do still love him."

It was quiet for a moment.

"so, ummm what happened to him? you dont have to answer if you dont want to. . ." I said quickly

"Oh its quite alright" she said "well when he found out that I wanted to have a reincarnation, he thought it was time for him to have one too. . . he said that he will follow me whereever I go, thats just sweet. . . " she said

"well now he has a reincarnation and he says that his is like really stubborn and often lies to himself. he thought it was hilarious"

" And that person is?" I asked curiously and warily already guessing who it was but also fearing it. . .

" well that person you already know! its haku!" She exclaimed Happily

" I figured that. . ." I said looking down8

** "** so why me?" I asked

" Well because your situation is like mines besides the kidnnaping and because I created you." she said laughing.

"okay. . . WAIT! I DIED?" I screeched

" Well ya. . . you have to die to become your true self. I mean look at you! your practically a goddess now! immortality! that seems like a fair cost." she exclaimed

" I dont want to look at myself. . ." I said

" Oh dont be silly. your gonna see yourself soon anyways so ya. well do you think you need to go through training?" she asked probably already knowing the answer

"sure" I answered lamely.

And with that everything exploded into fireballs laughter and frizzy hair.

So what happened? well wait for the next chapter! so please press that button down there and review! you know you want to! please? lolz


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i do not own the characters or dreamland. but i do own the new girl and the dad and the storyline. but i wish i do.**

**okay. so pplz! after this chapter i need poeple to really like vote on my profile before i continue further, mainly because the poll is about Haku's dad. whether he should die or live because that determines the ending of the story and well i cant end this story with out the ending. also dont forget to check my one shot. so read and review it and i might post up outtakes or a sequel. I'll post a poll after this story to determine it alright? **

** lolz. remember. devil melz luvs ya'll! lolz so the basic story line so far. Chihiro found her way back to the spirit world. Haku comes upon her and brings her to yubaba. of course thinking somethin'. (thats an outtake and no i dont have a beta i might though but ya) and well yubaba senses that chihiro is sick and might die. she also see's that chihiro is gonna through some major transformation.( an outtake thought).**

** I take the story to Haku's point of view. Haku is planning his wedding. . . ya. no one likes the girl though. . . i wonder why?. . . *see's her flirting with someone else and im pointing at them* lolz. and well he starts thinking about chihiro and his fiancee. then yubaba calls. she yells and throw things telling Haku that Chihiro is missing ( he figured that out when she wasnt in the room. . . ). then he sets out to find her following the captors (idr how thats spelled) sent. **

** He then finds himself at a palace. meanwhile he is looking for her inside he starts thinking about chihiro again. and where his feelings truly lie. and well that goes to a fight to himself and well its kinda funny and ironic seeing as people thought thtat he was insane and he thought he was sane and ya. he finds her. but he also finds his father that abandoned him. they fight over her. **

** Chihiro, meanwhilez, is in dreamland. basically a everlasting meadow (ya i got it from evermore and blue moon) . there, she meets her incarnation saying that they are the same person saying that she is the goddess's reincarnation. she then gets told the legend. of how the spirit world came to be and how this was all possible. and that takes it to here. enjoy!**

** (bold)- **a/ns

_italics-_ thoughts

**Chapter 9**

**Cpov**

___I should of made my move_

_ but_

_ I guess its too late now. . ._

_A_bout ten years too late. ten years ago i couldve stayed.

_ your fiancee must be perfect, _

_ why else would you marry her? _

_A_t least he is happy with her. . . but if only it were me. . .

_ i dont care about what you do _

_ as long as your happy_

_ and i guess she makes you happy. . ._

_ I knew I loved you _

_ even if it took me awhile to realize it._

_ I was gonna tell you,_

_ but I found out._

_ so i guess i can kiss that good-bye._

_ I hope you have a nice life with her._

_ I hope she cherishes you_

_ I hope that you'll be happy, even though she wasnt made for you. . ._

_ I understand if you only want to be friends. . ._

_ just remember. . ._

_ I have always loved you_

_ and i still do. . ._

_ Im just asking as a friend_

_ and because I care about you,_

_ Just this one question:_

_ Do you really love her?_

_ Dont confuse love over friendship. . ._

_ I know I didnt. . ._

**(a/n or whatever lolz. ya i wrote that. i know it sucks but be mindfull i wrote that last year in seventh grade. and now im gonna be a ninth grader. and well that poem goes in alot of situations and stuff. so please continue)**

I just stood there. feeling as the wind blew past me and the sun hung high. the meadow was beautiful. long. and full of life and color. ones like that constant fairytale places they describe in books that no one thought was real. but rather make believe. I thought back to these past years. the ten years i felt abandoned. and my latests adventures.

_Did you forget_

_ That I was even alive_

_ Did you forget_

_ everything that we ever had_

_ did you forget_

_ did you forget_

_ about me_

_ did you regret_

_ ever standing by my side_

_ did you forget_

_ what we were feeling inside_

_ Now im left to forget_

_ about us_

_ (Chorus)_

_ But somewhere we went wrong_

_ we were once so strong_

_ Our love is like a song_

_ you cant forget it_

_ So now I guess_

_ This is where we have to stand_

_ did you regret_

_ ever holding my hand_

_ never again_

_ please dont forget_

_ Dont forget_

_ We had it all_

_ we were just about to fall_

_ Even more in love_

_ Then we were before_

_ I wont forget_

_ I wont forget_

_ about us_

_ (Chorus:Repeat x2)_

_ At all_

_ And at last_

_ All the pictures have been burned_

_ And all the past_

_ Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_ I wont forget_

_ Please dont forget_

_ About us_

_ But somewhere we went wrong_

_ Our love is like a song_

_ But you wont sing along_

_ You've forgotten_

_ About us_

_ Dont forget_

**(dont forget by demi lovato. if you havent heard it. listen to it! please? lolz)**

life is just so unfair and i think the gods and goddesses have a cruel Ironic sense of humor. . . fate has a worse one though. . . I thought back to the story.** (for people that forgot the legend or myth or whatever)** _' "you see for thousands of years, well, you see there is a ancient legend about a mortal who turned into a goddess. Her name was Hiro. _**(might as well do the whole story lolz)**

_The story is that she came to the spirit world as a mortal with a friend of hers that was also mortal. She loved him. But he blindingly fell for another woman. but not willingly"_

_ " A spirit who tricked him. He asked her to marry him in a week. She suffered as she saw the ring on the spirits finger. He knew she loved him but he was in too deep to stop the spirit. She died of a broken heart. Who knew that could happen?" she chuckled sadly _

_ " He broke out of the trance when he heard of her death, the spirit tried to put him under her spell again but his emotions were too strong for the speel to work. in his grief he went to the palace of the dead to ask Death to let him carry on a message to her for him. Death allowed him to. Unbeknowingly he didnt know that she could already. humans werent that smart" she said _

_ "He said that he was sorry and that he loved her. His love brought her back to life. But instead of coming back as a human she came back as a goddess. The gods saw the whole thing. They granted them Immortality. They lived as mates for thousands of years. She created the Spirit world while he built the town. They gave birth to the world. The spirit world lived in Harmony and prospered under their care"' _I figured out that Haku was my meant to be but i think its already too late. **(awwww! but haku and chihiro might not happen. . . youll find out in a few chapters)**

"Chi? You okay?" I heard hiro say. snapping me out of my thinking.

"um ya. . . " I said looking down at the flowers

" want to talk bout it?" she asked

"ya.. . well you said that me and haku were meant to be but He is probably already married by now and maybe doesnt have a clue about this. and im just so plain so i dont know why he'll want me. i wished that i looked like you" i said close to tears. yellng out my frustrations.

I studied her for a moment. she was beautiful. pale exotic skin and high cheek bones. she had smooth curly and glossy long hair and seep blue eyes tha are wise. a cute button nose and the perfect lips. around the edges of her face there were scarlet marks and swirls. Needless to say. she was flawless** (lolz it might be a bit cliche)**

"You are meant to be. . . and why wouldnt he want you? he blew off his own wedding trying to find you! and your right. he doesnt know about some parts. like who is incarnation is. and your not plain! you just havent seen yourself in the mirror yet! if he doesnt love you then why is he fighting to save you right now?" she said gently

"he's fighting to save me?" i sniffed then screamed "Wtf! he could get hurt!" **(pregnancy hormones or is it? do you want it to be? Yes it could work. I have a plan explaining it already! yay! lolz)**

" dont worry! hes okay . . . kind of.. . but you have to leave! just walk to that door and walk through the tunnel and go up not down. we'll talk soon."we hugged good-bye and i walked away. I looked back to wav good-bye but when I scanned the area for her she disappeared.

As soon as I stepped into the building, the spirits froze for a second but in a heart-beat they were bowing. They were murmuring a kind of chant, but i couldnt quite translate the words. Instead of dwelling on it, I walked towards the elevator. a spirit opened both of the ornately decorateed doors up and motioned for me to come inside, but not after doing a deep bow. I stepped in and was amazed of the difference. on the outside it looked like a regular sized elevator but on the inside it was like a kind of lounge.

"Which way your majesty" He asked still bowing.

"Up" I said immediatly not even thinking about it like my human self would of. soon we were shooting up towards a bright light, leaving the darkness behind us, like running in the isolated dark of the night, until the mornin dew of the dawn. In a second we stopped right before a couple of steps and a wide open door that was flashing a light possibly brighter then the sun if you stared at it **(yes i know it might be impossible and it would hurt but be mindful! this is fiction! lolz).** He opened the doors and bowed, using his arm to motion me to leave.

"Have a good day m'lady" he said quietly

"Thank you" I whispered focusing intently on the door.

I heard the doors behind me close and the elevater descnd back into the darkness, as if retreating from the bright light, as if it burned it. **(ya. . . i know. it really poetic. . . im a poet so it just come naturally to me sorry bout that guys.)** I stepped into the light and everything went blank. everything changed as the bright light consumed it, as it consumed everything that i left behind me. and I closed my eyes as I fell down a bright hole that seemed to never end.

**(Again. the motions of dying. . . would the fall be fun? oooh! i want to try! lolz jk! i dont wanna die.)**

Tpov

I cant believe this! He left me! He left me at the alter! He left me standing there like an idioit in front of the guests! I looked around me at the grimacing faces in the crowd and smiled nervously. yubaba had a smug smile on her face and Rin looked like she won the lottery. They mustve had something to do with this. the crowd started whispering to eachother, shaking their head at me. My mom suggested that we postpone the wedding and I agreed. Boh announced that the wedding was called off and the guests left still whispering and the staff started getting back to work.

_ I will have my revenge, _I thought

"Im going to my room." I said to my mother. she looked at me worriedly.

"I told you that he wont love you honey. you shouldve of listened to me. I knew his history with that girl. and I know his destiny with her too. if you listened to me then you wouldnt have gotten hurt!" I stopped listening after she mentioned the girl. _What does the girl have that I dont? _I thought furiously. _She is plain and im not. she is boring and im hot. she is shy and im flirty! i mean who wouldnt want me? I know the handsome guests at thee bathhouse do! ugh! _I almost screamed but thought loudly in my head!

_I will have him back_ I thought darkly

**(bitchy huh? slutty too :P)**

Hpov

_ crap, _I thought.

My body had scrathes all over it ranging from the size of a pinky to a size of a sword cut. I thought back at why I was fighting him. Chihiro. I was doing this for her sake. to save her. I looked at her lying on the bed motionless. Bad idea. Father swiped at me. leaving gashes on my stomach. I growled in pain. I swiped at him barely leaving a scratch but I used my tail to hit him on the side because he was too busy doggding my attacks. He fell back and hit a wall, Growling in Fury he went at me again. I dodged.

I looked back at her again. She was still motionless. then in a moment I saw something flutter. I looked at her face and saw her eyes trying to flutter open and her hands twitch. Chihiro was awakening

**So what do you guys think? this is probably the longest cchapter I've written! but yay! Please vote on my poll! I need it for the next Chapter! hey guess what? press that button down there and review please? **


	10. chapter 10

** Omg im so sorry its been awhile since i updated. so here it is. i might be able to update for awhile but you can just like on twitter do midnightmelz then your message so i know you guys are following me so i can post up update days kay?**

**CHAPTER 10**

** (CHIHIRO POV)**

**After feeling like I was falling forever, I suddenly felt something soft against me... it was as soft as velvet... beckoning me to go back to sleep... but I fought against it until the name Haku crossed my mind. with a struggle I opened my eyes... and the first thing that I saw was a big mirror over me, and its sides were surrounded with starry night curtains like it held the night its very self. I looked back at the mirror studying it further. The frame was golden and when i looked directly into the mirror itsself, I gasped in awe.**

** In the mirror's reflection was somebody... somebody i didnt know, but knew at the same time... it was me, but more celestial and innocent and magical.**

** My reflection changed drastically, and i wasnt even sure it was me at first. ****My long dark hair sprayed around me making it look like a dark shining halo. My long eyelashes framed large brown eyes. **

** The marks on my face glows deep blue against her pale skin. the design was intricut but also ancient makes me look like a legendary goddess. Making a mask around my eyes. . . **

** What was different however, was a gold crown all swirled in and glittering like it was made from only diamonds and sapphires sitting neatly in my hair. My hands were folded neatly on her chest from that like princess but I as far more beautiful then any of those princesses. A glimmer on my hand caught my atttention. I once again looked at her hand and zoomed in on the left hand. There on my elegent and slender ring finger was a White gold ring encrusted in Sapphires. . . it was beautiful. I looked back at me and noticed i was wearing a satiny blue dressed with goldden trims. . . **

** I sat up to study my surroundings. the first thing I knew was that i was laying in a bed surrounded my curtains with the front curtains held back. second I knew i was going to be sick and third that my dragon was ighting in front of me. my dragon. . . haku. . . **

**In a second I was running towards him...**

** " HAKU! " **

** He looked over at me and was beginning to fly towards me when he was suddenly hit by another dragon.**

** " HAKU! " I yelled as I ran towards him**

** By the time I got to him he wasnt moving and was unconcious. . . he then morphed back into the human haku who saved me when I was 10. I heard a low chuckle of triumph behind me. my hands started glowing as I quickly healed him with a spell that Hiro taught me. when i was done his cuts and scratches started to heal. then i faced his opponent.**


End file.
